


Triangulated

by misura



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Character Study, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forces of attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangulated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopefulNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/gifts).



> 'write me something about your favorite character and/or pairing!' was just such a great prompt that I had to write something for it.
> 
> (plus, tons of love for the spreadsheet!)

Mace isn't sure, really, why his reaction to nearly everything Capa does is to either want to fight with him or fuck his brains out - the former being a bad idea considering that Capa practically _is_ the Icarus project, meaning that pissing him off may very well result in Mace getting kicked back to groundcrew, while the latter is an even worse idea, given that Capa's brains are (apparently) the driving force behind the creation of humanity's last hope.

He tries to do neither, for a while, but that doesn't really work either, so he whines about it to Cassie, who gets starry-eyed whenever Capa so much as glances in her direction (it's sweet but also a bit nauseating) and while she doesn't exactly manage to convince him Capa's an object deserving of worship, she does seem sympathetic to the point of outright friendliness.

(Mace doesn't want to fuck her brains out or anything, but it's good, is what he's saying. She's warm and soft and human, and if this were Earth, he'd be making snow angels underneath her window the morning after, just to see her smile.)

 

Capa knows about crews, about how you need the right mix of personalities to be able to survive out there without people jumping down each other's throat, and during the six months of training, he got called in about a dozen times by High Command to talk about Mace.

The thing about Mace is that he's Capa's opposite. They attract one another as much as they repel one another, and while other relationships may suffer under pressure, Capa feels that his and Mace's will remain a constant - albeit a constantly shifting one. They need constants on this trip, just a few, to keep them sane.

(If he has doubts about anyone, it's probably Cassie, who is sweet and around whom he's at once comfortable and achingly _un_ comfortable, because he knows from past experience that their kind of puppy love rarely survives long periods of being cooped up together, of being exposed day after day to one another's company.)

 

Cassie falls in love with Robert Capa the first time she sees him on her tablet - he's supposed to give a speech, live, about the Icarus project, but there's some sort of technical malfunction and so all people get are images of Capa, standing on a podium, looking a bit awkward.

She joins the project two months later because she's very good at her job. No other reason, except, maybe, that she wants to help, wants to be part of something bigger than herself.

Capa in person is shy and confident, absent-minded and observant, sweet and sexy. She can tell that he likes her, but not if he'd kiss her back if she were to take the first step.

(Mace is much easier to read, much more like the boys she's known back home. Sweeter than he wants to admit, and smart enough not to make assumptions, even if being around Capa seems to knock down his IQ considerably. She knows that feeling, of course, even if she herself deals with it much more professionally than Mace does.)


End file.
